


A-Z of Doctor Stephen Strange

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A-Z, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMFs, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter References, Humor, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Meta, Metafiction, Room of Requirement, Sparklepires, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: A-Z of what word other people and Stephen use to describe himself. Can be good, bad, funny, sad, or anything in between.





	1. Arrogant

**Author's Note:**

> -Unbetaed so any feedback is welcome

Stephen Strange is arrogant. There is no sidestepping around it.

It’s not his fault that he can’t stand incompetence. There are plenty of those around, more than his liking. People think neurosurgeons are the cream of the crop. But there are still idiots around.

That’s what drove him to study relentlessly in Kamar-Taj. He even learned to astral project so he could learn more. He has to be on top of everything he does.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen reflected on his failure as a big brother.

Stephen Strange _was_ a big brother. The operative word is _was_.

Not many people know that and he isn’t the type to share such personal information.

What hits him the most is he fails being a big brother _twice_.

Donna is the reason he is interested in medicine. Ironically, she is also the reason he is afraid to fail in medicine and other aspects of his life. He occasionally still wonders what would happen if he could find and resuscitate her sooner.

There really was no excuse to what happened to Victor. It was all on him. If he visited his father’s deathbed then, Victor would’ve lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Based on Earth-616. I'm not sure whether Victor existed in MCU.


	3. Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which C does Stephen need most?

Cash, cars, condominiums, and credit cards brought Stephen happiness until he lost them all. To say that he doesn’t need them anymore, at least the cash, would be a lie.

In his current chosen path, he realizes what he needs most are the other Cs: Christine and the Cloak. Christine is a great friend but he doesn’t know where they stand in their relationship. At least he knows where the Cloak stands. The Cloak is always there for him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. The Cloak will catch him when he falls metaphorically or literally, especially in his line of work. As the proverb says, "The Cloak of Levitation is a sorcerer’s best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Given my track record, what C would you expect? :)  
> -The cash, car, etc were inspired by the 5Cs of Singapore.  
> -This story has become a part of "The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation" series because the epilogue ties everything up with the rest of the series.


	4. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of being a doctor for Stephen at different stages in his life.

Becoming a doctor has always been his dream since he found out that he could help people.  He was so excited and learned as much as he could.

Donna’s death made it clear that he couldn’t help everyone. Being a doctor was just work. After the death of the rest of his family members, being a doctor was only a mean to get fame and glory. There was no one else to share his life with anyway.

After his accident, having the doctor title was the only reminder that he was once important.

After Dormammu, he still likes the title as it serves as a reminder that he earned that title. However, he knows now that being a doctor is not the only way to help people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It came out more poetic and beautiful in my brain then it turned out like this. Sigh.  
> -I think he still likes the title now because he has worked so hard to earn it.  
> -Any suggestion for G?


	5. Eidetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eidetic memory can be both a blessing and a curse.

Eidetic memory can be both a blessing and a curse.

Eidetic memory and hard work helped Stephen gain both his MD and PhD in Medicine in record time. They also helped him learn Sanskrit and difficult spells in a few months.

However, it also reminded him all his personal failures. A sure way to escape that was to only take cases that had high percentages of success.

He overcame his fear of failure by letting himself fail as long as Dormammu didn’t win. His problem is now how to forget how he died more than a thousand times in vivid details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks to TheManFromMars from fanfiction.net for the suggestion of "Eidetic."  
> -Thanks to TapTapAlways from ffnet, I've changed from "guaranteed success" to "had high percentages of success" as there is no guarantee in life even for a top surgeon like Stephen.  
> -I don't mean to excuse Strange's action of only taking cases that guaranteed success. I just think the reasons behind it are quite complex.  
> -Merry Christmas! May the yuletide spirit fill your heart and home with an abundance of mercy, contentment, laughter and harmony.


	6. Flexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is flexible but not in the way others would like him to be.

Stephen is flexible but not in the way others would like him to be.

His personal trainers wished he were more flexible so he wouldn’t scold them for not getting the results he wanted after wasting $200 per hour. His instructors at Kamar-Taj would like him to be more flexible so he could do more advanced martial arts without too much pain.

To others’ chagrin, Stephen chooses to be flexible in terms of obeying laws. During medical school, Stephen would borrow body parts without permission so that he could perform more advanced surgeries. During him time at Kamar-Taj, he was a nightmare to Wong as a librarian and other teachers as he only obeyed the laws that were convenient to him. As his disobedience didn’t harm others but mostly his idiot self, they let it pass.

For Stephen personally, some rules are just made to avoid anarchy and to prevent stupid people from harming others or themselves. Well, occasionally he harms himself because of the very act of breaking the rules but since he is not stupid, the rules still don’t apply to him.

If breaking the rules---even the rules of magic---means saving the lives of millions, he would do it in a heartbeat, consequences be damned.

After some introspection of his life, he can think of one rule that definitely is not stupid: No driving and texting at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter is not in the same format as others but as I said, it's an experimental work.  
> -Stephen is not as reckless as the chapter makes out to be, it was just an exaggeration.  
> -Some aspects of Stephen in this chapter were borrowed from Sherlock from BBC's Sherlock.  
> -Thanks for other suggestions for "F", they are great. I just want something more light-hearted after too much angst so I chose "flexible".


	7. Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen always knows he is destined for greatness.

Stephen always knows he is destined for greatness.

He likes the idea of controlling his own destiny. He studied harder than everyone else even though he was already the smartest in the class. He worked extra hours to gain more recognition.

After the accident, any hope of greatness was gone. He just wanted to heal his hands.

He then thought he could achieve greatness by mastering the art of magic. But it was not enough. He couldn’t beat anyone in his class.

While she was dying, the Ancient One told him, “Arrogance and fear still keep you from learning the simplest and most significant lesson of all. It’s not about you.”

Once he embraced her advice, he achieved greatness he was destined to have but not in the way he had planned. The story of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks to TheManFromMars and KarToon12 for the suggestion of "Greatness".  
> -I'm not sure how this chapters turned out as I'm tired after writing a few codas for the latest episode Sherlock.


	8. Hippocratic Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How serious does the good doctor take his oath?

Dr. Stephen Strange was choosy about his patients but he took Hippocratic Oath very seriously. Well, at least the spirit of the oath, he didn’t have the best bedside manner and didn’t consider the feelings of the patients and their families much, but he still cared about saving lives.

It is tricky now given his new position as the Master of the Mystic Arts. Some of his enemies are not easily taken care of without harming or killing them.  He is still a doctor at heart so he would try to save lives and find the least lethal but the most efficient way to take down malevolent entities. Besides, his name wouldn’t be Stephen Vincent Strange if he didn’t love challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes, I "cheated" because it's not exactly one word but Hippocratic Oath fits him perfectly. The fact that he doesn't wish to harm other human being is very endearing and makes him one of my favorite superheroes. I hope he could keep the oath in the future.  
> -Still looking for suggestions for words starting with X. I have had some but I would like to have more options.  
> -As usual, feedback and comments are welcome.


	9. Inquisitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is the best student and also the worst nightmare for his teachers.

Stephen has always been inquisitive in nature. He would be the ideal student in whatever classes he takes because doing anything halfheartedly is not in his dictionary. Like every other thing in Stephen’s life, there is always a “however”. He would be the ideal student until he knows more than his teachers, then he would be their nightmares. He likes to show off what he knows even if it could humiliate his teachers.

It is a good thing that The Ancient One thinks that pride is overrated. Besides, with literally infinite dimensions and realities, there are so many things Stephen needs to learn so it will keep him busy for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry if a lot of chapters are a bit dry. There is only so much people can convey in drabbles especially for certain words. I hope the epilogue that ties everything together makes the wait worth it (spoiler alert: there will be plenty of humors in the epilogue like in the rest of the series).  
> -There are indeed not many words started with X as I checked the Oxford Advanced Learner Dictionary ;)  
> -Thanks to TapTapAlways from ffnet for the suggestion of "Inquisitive".


	10. Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Stephen a good joker?

Stephen Strange has always taken pride in making people laugh. If people don’t laugh at his jokes, that is because they are not smart enough to get the jokes or they don’t have awesome sense of humor. However, he still takes it personally when people don’t laugh at his jokes. He would keep cracking jokes until the other people laugh. To save embarrassment from all parties, people would usually just laugh to avoid any awkwardness.

Of course the fact that Wong wouldn’t laugh at his jokes presented a big challenge for him. He is nothing if not persistent. He would try to crack a joke at Wong at least five times a day. But Wong would rise to the challenge and remain stoic.

When Wong finally laughed at his not-so-funny joke in Hong Kong, both Wong and Stephen were relieved. They both knew it was not that funny but after what they had been through, it was good to laugh at the little things and to appreciate the present moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It doesn't come up as I expected. I wanted to write something funny but I think it came out more poignant. I guess I fail as a joker like Stephen :)


	11. Kamar-Taj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Kamar-Taj mean for Stephen?

Stephen can spew all facts about Kamar-Taj, which are not many, at least according to Google. It was no wonder he hadn’t heard about it right until Pangborn mentioned it.

He is not a gambling man (he can’t afford to when people’s lives are at risk) but it seems Kamar-Taj was his only hope to regain the use of his hands along with his prestige, fortune, and dignity. If he were to fail healing his hands, which of course he wouldn’t, at least he would fail outside his own country so he wouldn’t be a laughing stock.

Of course actually staying in Kamar-Taj is different from the Internet cold facts. He asked around but people didn’t even know where he could learn how to heal his hands. The Internet also didn’t tell him that! He also didn’t expect to get mugged especially not by people of the same race in a foreign land. But that was his lucky break.

When he was finally given the second chance to stay and learn in Kamar-Taj, he gave his all. He was never the type to look a gift horse in the mouth. He finally made the choice that altered his life forever. He never regrets it.  He was right that Kamar-Taj was his only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I hope this chapter is not too dry. It's hard to write about a place.  
> \- "The only hope" thing might be influenced by Star Wars ;)  
> -RawringRyu also suggested Kamar-Taj which I missed. Thanks for the suggestion. We thought of the same thing ;)


	12. Loner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, Stephen was a loner because he was the best in his classes. In Kamar-Taj, it was because he was the worst.

Stephen was not born a loner. He had Donna to play with when he was a child. He was super close to her. He was not that close to Viktor because of the age difference.

He found out that he was the smartest in his classes and that didn’t make him popular. He believed he would end up better than them anyway so he didn’t need them. He always had Donna … until he didn’t anymore.

He then decided that being a loner was the best. He could focus on things that matter the most to him, material wealth and recognition. He was happy… until the accident.

In the past, he was a loner because he was the best in his classes. In Kamar-Taj, it was because he was the worst. He couldn’t even conjure up simpler spells. He needed to study twice as hard as he used to. He hardly had time to sleep properly without extra-astral-projecting-curricular so social life was definitely a no.

Apparently life and death situation is a good test to a person’s ability. Stephen is glad that he survived. But he was delusional to ignore it was mostly due to his quick wit, luck, help of others, and the Cloak. He is not as alone as he thought. He needs people and people need him.

He is now painfully aware he cannot operate alone if he wants to defeat other forces. He just hopes the Avengers and other superheroes are not as idiotic as his high school classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I think this drabble is getting longer and longer each chapter and shouldn't be called a drabble anymore. It's also not so much of him being a loner. I just restrict myself a lot with this A-Z thing.
> 
> -Stephen was not the worst student in Kamar-Taj. He just believed he was.
> 
> -Leighann suggested "Lover" which was great. I'd have included it but my knowledge about his love live is limited to that Stephen had a few lovers pre-accidents but he focused more on his materialistic side so they didn't work out. Then the love of his life is Clea but they were divorced. So sorry about that. I'd better stick to what I can extrapolate.
> 
> -What I'm looking forward to in the Infinity War is the interaction among superheroes. Who doesn't want to see the interaction between Stephen Strange, Tony Stark, and Rocket Raccoon? *time for shameless self promotion* Since the movie is so far away, I wrote a few stories about Stephen's interactions with other superheroes which could be found under "Doctor Strange" tag.


	13. Mystical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is the prime example of a doubter turned into a believer. If sorcerers were ever to produce pamphlets for new recruits, he would definitely be the face of the pamphlet.

Stephen would be the last person somebody associated with mystical. He'd be the first person to scoff at the idea. He was the leading man of science. He even wrote papers about science!

The Ancient One literally opened his eyes not only about this world but also the multiverses. He learns that just because it can’t be seen with naked eyes, it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. Perhaps we have been using the wrong eyes in the first place!

Of course he doesn’t do things halfway as he is not merely a member, but somehow gets himself appointed as “the leader of the cult” as Christine gleefully points out to him whenever she is cross with him aka often.

He is the prime example of a doubter turned into a believer. If sorcerers were ever to produce pamphlets for new recruits, he'd definitely be the face of the pamphlet. He thanks the Visanthi every day that the sorcerers still keep their existence secretive.

He is not ashamed to be a sorcerer. He is very proud of that. He just doesn't want to be the face of such silly pamphlets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks to Aelaer for the suggestion of "mystical".
> 
> -This chapter marks halfway of the story, not including the epilogue. *sobs, I hope this story will be finished before Ragnarok* 
> 
> -Happy Valentine everyone! I hope you can enjoy it with your loved ones.


	14. Notorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has always been proud of being notorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Doctor Stephen Strange was a notorious neurosurgeon and proud of it. People needed to jump through hoops in order to see him. They also needed to pay tons of money. Well, it was only right because he performed nothing short of miracles for them.

He was even strangely proud that he was a target of Project Insight by HYDRA. He learned the fact from his fan club in the hospital when Black Widow released all those secrets from SHIELD. So HYDRA was smart enough to recognize him as a threat. Well, they were right. He made a mental note to thank Captain America when he got the chance to see him.

Now he is a notorious sorcerer because he managed to defeat Dormammu despite his inexperience. He hopes he has learned enough to protect this world and himself because he can’t always rely on Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Well, this chapter is a bit different. Scott Derrickson said that Strange would admire Captain America the most. Besides, I haven't written anything Cap related for a while.


	15. Opinionated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange has opinions about everything under the sun as long as it’s within his personal interests, which thankfully to most people are not too many.

Stephen Strange is very opinionated.  He is bound to given his massive intellect and strict upbringing. He has opinions about everything under the sun as long as it’s within his personal interests, which thankfully to most people are not too many. He had strong opinions about how the hospital should be run, how to increase the efficiency of operations, even the order of the music people should listen to (based on the year then the popularity of the singer and the song that year). The fact that he is often right doesn’t help his case--- not that he cares to be liked.

That was the reason he admired The Ancient One. It took one push from her to change his world view about the universe or rather the multiverse. It was quite exhilarating to experience completely new and different things. It usually takes a lot of convincing and proofs for him to change his opinions but once he does he sticks to them. That was the reason why he really wanted to learn from her.

It took another push from the Ancient One at her last breath to change his opinion about heroism and sacrifice. It really is not about him. He can see that clearly now. He would have thanked her if he had the chance.

Now, the malicious forces in the multiverse are in a lot of trouble. Doctor Stephen Strange knows their existence and really doesn’t mind to share his opinions about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Upon rewatching the movie, I realize that all Stephen's world-view changing happened when he interacted with the Ancient One. She was indeed a very good teacher.  
> -I'm not sure whether it's in character but the image of Stephen insulting beings from other universes for being wrong is hilarious. Well, as long as he doesn't end up getting killed.


	16. Persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is nothing but persistent.

Stephen Strange is a firm believer in Thomas Alva Edison’s quote that “Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety nine percent perspiration.” Who is he to argue with someone who invented devices that are still useful in the twenty-first century?

His eidetic memory could only let him memorize anatomies, procedures, and medicines but without a lot of practices he wouldn’t be able to perform surgeries.

It was the same with practicing spells, he certainly did a lot of hard works. He just felt that he lacked the essential one percent and was wondering whether he would ever succeed. Apparently, fighting for your life is a great motivator and the missing ingredient for the one percent.

His never would have thought that his dogged persistence in bargaining and dying would be the key ingredient in defeating Dormammu. He believed he was entitled to create a quote of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks to KarToon12 for the suggestion of "persistent". I'm still open to suggestions for R, T, U, V, W, X, and Y :)  
> -It's a happy coincidence that Benedict Cumberbatch will be playing Edison in an upcoming movie "The Current War." However, I chose Edison because of his great quote and he really is the poster boy for "persistence".


	17. Quiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, with his quivering hands, Stephen thought his life was over.

Doctor Stephen Strange prided himself on having very steady hands which were needed to make precise incisions. After the accident, with his quivering hands, he thought his life was over. He couldn’t do even simple things like writing his own name or having a firm handshake.  He couldn’t indulge in his guilty pleasure—playing piano (not that he had one after his bankruptcy but he liked the idea of still being able to play). Performing surgeries was definitely beyond the realms of possibility.

Seeing Pangborn, he expected to get the mind-over-body healing that seemed to be the all the rage for his hopeless patients. That notion died on the first day he met the Ancient One. He hoped the answer would lie in the intricate spells and rituals he was learning. It could also lie within one of the universes in the multiverse. That was the reason he told himself why he kept learning. It had nothing to do with his inquisitive mind.

When the Ancient One told him Pangborn’s secret, he was faced with a dilemma. Did he value himself over this world? He fully realized then that he was just “another tiny, momentary speck in an indifferent universe”. (He couldn’t really argue with his own words!)  Well, this _speck_ could make a difference.

When all the dust—both metaphorical and literal, because he was lucky like that— had settled, he looked as his still quivering hands and thought perhaps his new life had truly begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks to Aelaer for the suggestion of "quiver". It's a very apt description for Stephen which started the whole movie.  
> -Scott Derrickson said on Twitter that Benedict Cumberbatch learned to play Batch for the movie. It was a pity we only saw a glimpse of that in the movie.


	18. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange is full of remorse even though he has the tool to amend the past.

Stephen Strange is full of remorse. If only he could save Donna. He wished he didn’t drive everyone close to him away. If he wasn’t so aloof, Victor might have lived. He wished he wasn’t so materialistic.

If only he didn’t text and drive, he wouldn’t be here. But again without his accident, would this world still exist as he knew it? Would he still become a sorcerer without his accident if he was destined to be one?

He knows it’s not healthy to dwell on "if only". He actually has the Time Stone to undo a lot of his wrongdoings but he wonders whether it’s worth the price. Mordo thought he was callous but he really is not. He is actually aware of the cost of using magic to fight against natural law. He has paid the price of saving the world by dying numerous times. But what’s the cost of undoing his transgressions? Perhaps humans are supposed to feel remorse so that they would learn their lessons. He will make up for his mistakes by helping others as best as he can, which will be the damn best anyone in the multiverse could offer, from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks to DawnThorn for the suggestion of "remorse".  
> -Thanks to KarToon12 for the reminder than he is making up his past mistakes now by being a sorcerer.


	19. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evolution of Stephen from selfish become selfless.

Selfless would be the last thing everyone including Stephen himself to describe Stephen Strange. People usually use the opposite word—selfish— to describe him.

He didn’t start out selfish. He wanted to help people by being a doctor. After the death of Donna, he really didn’t care for others anymore because caring hurt. If he put himself first, he would not get hurt because he didn’t usually disappoint himself. This method worked really well until the accident, which really was his own fault. Even in Kamar-Taj, all his hard work was done either for healing his hands or satisfying his inquisitiveness.

 When the Ancient One told him in her dying breath that she couldn’t see his future but she saw that he had such a capacity of goodness and he didn’t succeed because he always put himself first, his cold heart started to unthaw but he didn’t realize it then.

Only after the first time he got killed by Dormmamu then he realized that the enormity of his action. He is certainly the “go big or go home” kind of person. When he started caring again for others, he didn’t start small by saving the select few who cared for him and would actually benefit him by saving them. He just started from saving the world!

He still wonders whether his numerous deaths are considered as one big selfless act or a lot—as many as his number of deaths—of small selfless acts. As long as it started to balance out all his selfish acts, he guesses it doesn’t matter in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The word "selfless" is one of the word that I have planned from the beginning because it's one of the quality I like about him besides him trying to adhere to the Hippocratic Oath. I hope this chapter did the word justice because it's really hard to pinpoint when he became selfless and why.


	20. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss Stephen Strange off.

Time applies to everyone in this world.

Time runs linearly unless of course when you have a tool to manipulate time. For Stephen Strange, time is like a sound track—you can choose to rewind, fast forward, and rerun certain parts. This fact alone potentially could make him the most powerful sorcerer in the multiverse. It’s a good thing that he isn't interested in multiverse domination—monologuing and goatee twirling are not really his styles. He just wants to the multiverse to follow natural law.

It’s easier said than done. Kaecillius wanted time to stay still and people not to age therefore defying natural law. Ironically, the Ancient One also defied natural law to live so long so that she could impart the wisdom that sometimes he needs to be flexible—defying a small part of natural law to ensure the whole natural law remains the same.

Dormammu wanted to dominate this world and make time stay still. He returned the favor by introducing time to his realm.

Time applies to everyone in this world plus anybody else Stephen Strange deems fit to be included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Time definitely is an important theme in the movie. It's hard to include time and applies to only Stephen so I did what I could so this chapter is definitely different than others. But I love the idea of BAMF!Stephen Strange.  
> -I love the idea of using time for T. Thanks to DawnThorn for telling me that it's a good idea (in my head, not sure if it's translated well on paper or on screen :) )


	21. Unconvetional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange has never been a conventional man.

Stephen Strange has never been a conventional man. 

His look is unconventionally and Elfish. Christine constantly teased that he looked like an overgrown otter so he wouldn’t be too full of himself.

He didn’t like the conventional methods of surgeries so he invented better methods. He believes things could always be improved upon.

That was the reason he believed there should be a cure for his hands even it was not by any conventional means. His ex-colleagues shook their heads and thought that a reasonable doctor like him should’ve known better.

His methods of learning magic are definitely unconventional even by Kamar-Taj’s standards. Nobody but him would think of using astral projection for more study time. If he only knew how to astral project during his medical school, he would have cut his study time even more than he already had.  

Kaecillius was taken by surprise by his enthusiasm and unconventional method of fighting. He was holding himself well for a newbie.

The way his astral form ordered Christine around while she was performing surgery on his corporeal form was definitely not conventional for a doctor or even for a sorcerer—the fact alone that he is both is unprecedented.

Nobody but Stephen Strange would've thought of using the combination of the Time Stone, bargaining, and self-sacrifice to beat Dormammu. He also didn’t like the destruction that usually followed after attempts at world domination so he had to undo it.  Any parties who clean up the mess after world domination attempts definitely wish more superheroes are like Doctor Stephen Strange.

Stephen Strange’s powers, wit, flexibility, and unconventional methods certainly make him a formidable ally or opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I think I have listed why I love this movie and Stephen Strange in this chapter :) The movie and the character is definitely unconventional.  
> -Benedict himself said that he looked like an otter so I joked about it. It's here https://youtu.be/QO5VxVDmsG4 (Thanks PetuliaGristle!) It's by no means an insult to his look.  
> -I enjoyed writing this chapter about more BAMF!Stephen. I hope you enjoy reading it.


	22. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people think that Stephen Strange likes victory hence he always comes first in whatever he does.

Most people think that Stephen Strange likes victory hence he always comes first in whatever he does. He was always at the top of his classes. He was the top neurosurgeon in the country or some could say in the world. His publications also went to the world’s top medical journals.

Nothing could be further from the truth! He always came on top not because he liked to win but he was afraid to lose! He already lost Donna so he couldn’t afford losing more. If he became the best, it would be easier to avoid or at least delay death indeterminately. That was one of the reasons he chose patients with high chance of getting cured, he could avoid death at his hands.

True to her moniker, the Ancient One could see right through him. She knew his motivation to always come on top even at Kamar-Taj.  His fear of failure was what kept him from greatness. Even death shouldn’t be feared because death is what gives life meaning. As a doctor, he shouldn’t accept death that easily, but again, he is not merely a doctor now—he has other responsibilities.

Armed with his new wisdom, he was willing to die multiple times if that meant the world was saved. He might be losing but Dormammu was losing more badly. A part of his mind informed him that this was the opposite of a win-win situation but he told it to shut up.

His patience and sacrifices certainly paid up as he ended up victorious. This experience certainly gave him a paradigm shift. He certainly could achieve more greatness and gain more victory as long as he does it for the right reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure what V to use. I hope this chapter works.


	23. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest.”
> 
> Being Stephen Strange, of course he took all three options.

Confucius said, “By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest.”

Being Stephen Strange, of course he took all three options.

His accident then the loss of the use of his hands and then his job certainly gave him a bitter experience. You might be on top of the world in one second and it would be gone in another. Nothing is permanent. He should seek his meaning in this world elsewhere.

Given his super intelligence, imitating the masters in Kamar-Taj was super easy for Stephen. He really liked to learn from The Ancient One. You could not go amiss following someone who had lived for a very long time hence had gained a lot of wisdom.

However, what he imitated was only their ways of lives, not their philosophies. He was still convinced his way of thinking was the right one.

Only upon reflecting what The Ancient One told him in her dying breath that he realized that being smart was not equal to being wise. He had been using only his head but not his heart in solving problems. His heart told him that being dead or suffering for eternity was nothing compared to the destruction of this Earth. He knew what to do to defeat Dormammu.

From then on, Stephen Strange understood the truth about wisdom and being noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is again different from the rest of the chapters. I hope it's a good thing.  
> -Sorry for the delay, real life and getting sick got in the way.  
> -Any feedback and comments are welcome.


	24. X-Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange definitely has the X-Factor.

Stephen Strange definitely has the X-Factor.

Without it, he'd still be successful in whatever he chose to do because he's a super genius and he works super hard. However, his X-Factor certainly made him noticeable when he walked into a room in hospitals or medical conferences. That was the reason he could get away being a jerk most of the time because somehow some people still found him charming despite being insulted.

He certainly has the X-Factor for magic and greatness as the Ancient One noticed the first time she laid her eyes on him. It was just covered with decades-worth of self-hatred, remorse, selfishness, arrogance, and pains. That was the reason she and the rest of the masters had been extra hard on him—to find that diamond in the rough. They managed to cut out the layers but he finally managed to shed through the final layer by himself after hearing the last words of the Ancient One.

Since then, his true X-Factor has shone through. Sometime it isn't necessarily a good thing because villains from other dimensions will notice him immediately as if he put a target on his back. The good thing is his X-Factor is not only for attracting unwanted attention but also for the talents and skills to defeat those enemies. He thinks it's better him rather than other sorcerers or targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks to KarToon12 for her suggestion about "X-Factor" a long way back when I started this fic.  
> I would also like to thanks FyreFlyEnigmatico's suggestion of "Xenophobic" and Songo's suggestion of "Xenodochial", those are great words and related to Strange, I was just stumped to make a drabble out of them so I return to "X-factor". Sorry for the delay as I was traveling and X is a difficult letter.  
> -I'm still open to suggestion for "Y" :)  
> -Feedback, comments, and suggestions are welcome.


	25. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange has always yearned for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Back at the angst train but with something happier in the end.

Stephen Strange has always yearned for something. Initially it was to help people through medicine. It was a noble aim but tragically short-lived. Then he yearned for recognition and wealth because he thought that would make him happy. Deep down he also yearned for family and companionship although he would never admit it.

He then yearned for something more basic but unfortunately unattainable—the cure for his hands. He realized all his past yearnings, except for revival of his siblings, were nothing compared to the use of his hands. He started to realize how all the patients he rejected ever felt. Some of them were curable but he outright rejected them. He certainly was worse than all the doctors trying to cure his hands—at least they tried their best. He hated himself more but he would never admit it.

In Kamar-Taj, he learned that yearning was the main cause of suffering. As his teachers pointed out, knowing was different from realizing so he was none the better. In fact, he yearned for more: the cure of his hands and more knowledge about magic. At least, he often forgot about his yearnings when he was too engrossed in learning and there were so many things to learn.

When he let go of his personal yearnings and achieved the greatness he was meant to, he is happier because finally he can let go of his personal sufferings. But of course that doesn't stop him from yearning for something more altruistic such as the cure for all diseases or world safety. He knows that means he still hasn’t broken the cycle of suffering but at least he can reduce other people's sufferings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Everybody has yearning so it's not only for Stephen. But I need to write something :)  
> -The "yearning is the cause of suffering" is a rephrasing from the second Noble Truth in Buddhism which I believed the people in Kamar-Taj practiced although they didn't outright saying it. Even if they were not Buddhist, just assume artistic license :) "Breaking the cycle of suffering" is also from Buddhism.  
> -The cure for all diseases was taken from "The Oath". Yes, I started reading the comics now. I blame it on KarToon12 :)  
> -Thank you for other Y suggestions that are great but I couldn't use because I couldn't think of how to write them  
> bruderlein: youthful / youngish, yumminess, yuckiness, yodelling :)  
> Ninewood: yesterday as the Beatles' song. Stephen is not half the man he used to be since the accident. He's something better. I hope I got the spirit of the word right in this chapter.  
> KarToon12: Yonder  
> -One more chapter then epilogue :)


	26. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Stephen would describe himself was Zen.

The last thing Stephen would describe himself was Zen. He wasn’t even sure what the word meant as it was very abstract. He only dealt with tangible things, not a state of mind.

Thus, he kept pursuing tangible things as something non-tangible such as love and happiness escaped him. He believed in modern medicine where there were proofs like MRI scans or blood tests. He could also easily gain fame and fortune with his tangible skill sets.

His accident cost him his tangible assets. He started to seek some intangible remedies to cure his very tangible malady. He started to understand that those desperate humans who went to find charlatans and shamans. They just needed a spark of hope to keep going.

After the parting words of the Ancient One, he understood his personal struggles didn’t matter in the grand scheme of the universe. He realized that birth, loss, suffering, and death were part of human lives as he faced his countless deaths against Dormammu only to get resurrected again. He also accepted the state of his hands and also responsibility in protecting Earth. It’s just part of life. It also gave himself hope that the accident was not the end of his life as he has a new purpose.

Few people that know him well will say that Stephen Strange is Zen now. He still claims he doesn’t understand what that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The comic!Stephen knows Zen meditation. He used it in "Master of the Mystic Arts #41" to slow down his life processes to deceive his enemy. This chapter is more for a newbie MCU sorcerer Stephen  
> -I really can't think of any more insightful word starting with a letter Z except for Zen. Also since it's related to Zen so yes the concept for rebirth and resurrection might also have religions' metaphors. I hope it's not offensive in anyway. In a way, he did have a metaphorical rebirth (multiple rebirths?) to become a new man. Besides, Zen seems to be a fitting end for the series.  
> -No matter whether this chapter is satisfactory, there is an epilogue next :)


	27. Epillogue: Stephen Strange Got His Groove Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen read the A-Z list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -What Stephen read is the summary of the whole story and only the content of A-Z. The notes for each chapter are not part of the scroll he read.  
> -Apology in advance for people who love the sparkling vampire in Twilight and Justin Bieber. Stephen meant no harm when he said it. Besides he swore the Hippocratic Oath.

Stephen looked up from his book to find Wong standing nearby.

He quirked his eyebrows. “Don’t you have any books to reindex or restack? Or any new Beyonce’s songs to listen to?”

The librarian rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Are you aware that the joke doesn’t get funnier the more times you say it? Besides, I’ve moved on to singers with two names. I heard Taylor Swift is all the rage.”

The doctor smiled in return. “So you did listen to my list of singers with one name although Napoleon was not a singer of course. As long as you don’t go to Justin Bieber then we can remain friends.”

“I don’t come here to listen to your recommendation about singers. Christine and the folks at Kamar-Taj have compiled this for you.” He gave a scroll to Stephen.

It was an honest-to-goodness scroll. For the eighty-six times, Stephen wondered whether Kamar-Taj had its own secret _Room of Requirement_. He set himself a challenge to pry the secret out of Wong in the near future.

He picked the scroll up excitedly. “Is this about the new spell to vanquish sparkling vampires to a new dimension that I’ve requested? Those things are abhorrent.  But in that case, where did Christine come in?”

“No, it’s not about the spell. Although I agree we need to do something soon about those sparkling vampires. Just read it.”

He read the first line. _A-Z of what word other people and Stephen use to describe himself. Can be good, bad, funny, sad, or anything in between._ “If you must know, I’m such a complex person, I wonder if you could capture the essence of the awesome of Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange.”

Wong’s face remained stoic. “I guess the first entry describes you to the T then.”

He continued reading. _Stephen Strange is arrogant. There is no sidestepping around it._ “Oh wow, you just stab me in my non-existent heart with those sentences. If you try to make me feel better with whatever this is, you’ve failed miserably.”

“We don’t want to make your already big head bigger. Please continue.”

“I presume the first entry might be from you although Christine might write it as well. I think the rest of Kamar-Taj might, too.” Looking at Wong’s unimpressed expression, he sobered up. “OK, I guess it’s sort of right but I try my best to reduce my arrogance.”

He continued read out loud. He felt his eyes started to feel damp when he read the entry for brother. He blamed it on reading without resting for the last three hours. He needed to cover up any emotional display. “ _B_ could have been _bargain_ though. After all, I have made a bargain more than one thousand times. I thought I’d have trademarked that sentence.” He joked lightly about that but both of them knew how grave the _bargain_ situation was. “But I really appreciate the brother part and thank you for not forgetting Victor.”

Wong remained quiet as he knew that Stephen always struggled to express his feelings.

When he got into _C_ , he felt Sophie shook in excitement. Someone knew his relationship with Sophie well, perhaps too well. He wasn’t sure whether he should be worried about his dependent on Sophie or the fact that it was well-known to some people. He felt Sophie started to massage his shoulders to reduce his tension.

He gulped when he read the last sentence in _E_. Sometime he wished he didn’t have an eidetic memory.

When he read the _Flexible_ entry, he started to protest, “Really, Wong. I’m quite flexible.” He performed a half-split successfully in front of the librarian.

“It wasn’t me who wrote that entry so you don’t need to impress me. “

Stephen felt his cheeks warm. “OK, then.” He continued reading. When he got into _J_ , he looked at Wong. “Are you going to deny that you wrote that _Joker_ entry?”

Wong bowed. “Guilty as charged.”

Stephen could ‘ve sworn he saw Wong smiled but he couldn’t be sure because when Wong straightened his back and stared at him, he looked his impassive self. “Well, at least you listen to my singer recommendation even though you don’t like my jokes.”

He continued reading. “Who wrote this _Mystical_ entry? Just to be sure, you don’t have any silly pamphlets for new recruits, do you? Of course, you don’t. I need to search for weeks before I found The Ancient One“

Wong remained quiet and put on his most unimpressed expression.

He continued. He choked on tears when he read _Selfless_. “I.. I didn’t even realize the magnitude of what I’ve done. I just felt that’s the right and truthfully the only thing to do that time.”

Surprisingly Wong moved forward and squeezed his shoulders. “You did really well, Stephen. We might be really hard on you but we know what you’ve been through and we appreciate what you‘ve done for the world.”

After a few deep breaths, the American managed to compose himself. Wong stepped back and returned to his stoic self again.

“I love these _Time_ and _Unconventional_ entries. It’s about time people recognize how badass I am. Who clean up after themselves after a big show down? That’s right, Doctor Stephen Strange.” Looking at Wong’s face, he quickly added. “Yes, yes, I think we’ve established that I’m arrogant.”

He swallowed thickly when he read the _Wise_ entry. Being wise and noble was the last thing he thought of himself.

After reading the last entry, he rolled up the scroll and commented. “Zen is tricky, isn’t it? If I admit I know Zen, that would be un-Zen of me. But even by saying that, that implied I understand what Zen means which is already un-Zen.  Perhaps I should stop this chain of reasoning.”

Wong replied, “Yes, that’d be the Zen thing to do.”

Stephen laughed. “I think we should stop mentioning Zen now as it creates headache.”

Despite his constant jibes and comments, Stephen considered the gift very thoughtful.  People took the time to try to understand him. He took a few deep breaths to control his emotion. “Well, I need to live up to this list to show my gratitude. Some of them are nouns though so I can’t live up to those.”

“I’ll tell Christine that you like this list then.”

“Is this her idea? I should’ve known.”

“Of course it’s her idea. I’d just tell you in your face what I think of you.”

“And you never disappoint me in that sense.”

Wong merely nodded.

 “So what made her compile such a list?”

“She felt that you’ve been a bit down lately with the Thanos business. She thinks you need some cheering up.”

“She is too good for me.”

“I agree about that.”

“You really like to put a guy in his place. Perhaps I should make a list about you.”

“You’re welcome to do so. Do you even know my other name?”

Stephen groaned. “You’re just not playing fair.”

“You should know by now that the world is not fair. If there is nothing else, I’ll take my leave to find the spell you requested.” To his surprise, Stephen got up and hugged him.

“I know I can be a jerk most of the time. Thanks for putting up with me and also putting me in my place.” He released his hug and resumed sitting. “I’ll take compiling your list as a challenge.”

“Well, at least you live up to your _persistent_ and _inquisitive_ part. I’m looking forward to that list.” The librarian smiled and opened a portal to step into.

Stephen smiled. He was grateful for the respite from the Thanos worry to make that list. Before that, he needed to thank Christine by setting up a date she would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I hope they are in characters. Wong might too impassive in this fic and Stephen too emotional.  
> -I also hope you like the "meta" in epilogue.  
> -The result of Stephen's date with Christine and the spell for vanquishing sparkling vampires can be read at ["A Date to Remember"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10129178). When I wrote this, I didn't realize that in the comic, Stephen actually fought vampires and even Dracula. So this vanishing "sparkling vampires" is just a coincidence.  
> -Stephen's interactions with the Avengers as he tried not to be a loner could be read at [ "Doctor Doctor"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8704381) and ["You Don't Need to be a Loner (To Save the World)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8505397). The last story is WIP.  
> -I'll try to touch on Stephen's PTSD with dying so often in ["The Devil and The Sorcerer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8541703)". This is also WIP.  
> -If you have any idea for one shot, please let me know. I prefer writing humorous stuff although I don't mind heavy subjects if it's one shot.  
> -Feedback and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> -This is an experimental work as I haven't done anything like this before but my muse wouldn't shut up about it.  
> -Stephen is less arrogant compared to before but he still thinks he is. I think people can't change completely overnight.  
> -I already have ideas for B-D, G, and S. I'm open to suggestion for the rest of the alphabets.  
> -Yes, it has 27 chapters because there is an epilogue to tie everything together.  
> -Feedback and comments are welcome.


End file.
